


Razor's Edge

by steelcrash



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defecting, Starscream finds life among the Autobots more interesting than he can possibily imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Razor's Edge

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Starscream came out of recharge in an instant when he felt the frame that seconds before had been wrapped around him move away. Red optics met blue in the dark as he stared up at the mech who was trying to slip quietly out of their quarters. He knew the reason for the momentary absence, but still felt the need to give his bond mate a hard time about it.

"Where," he asked. "Do you think you're going?"

"To check on my patients," Ratchet said.

Starscream hmphed, rolled over, knowing Ratchet would have his aft back faster than he could imagine, given the mindset of the two particular patients he was going to check on. The Seeker knew his own demands on his mate took a back seat to Ratchet's other responsibilities, for once, didn't mind. Because the day before Megatron had received the beating of his life. Starscream smiled at the memory of that sight, which was forever etched in his memory. The Decepticon leader probably hadn't learned his lesson, but at least he'd think twice before deciding to lay another finger on the Autobot leader's sparkling.

Most of the fighting around Optimus Prime and Megatron had stopped, but it hadn't been Prime who reached Megatron first. No, another Autobot had, who promptly ripped off Megatron's arm, cannon and all below the elbow and then Prime used it to pummel the Decepticon leader into submission. Starscream only wished the others had let Optimus Prime finish the job, but it had taken Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Kup and Jazz to pull the Autobot leader away from Megatron's prone form.

But now it was the middle of the infernal night and he wasn't about to try to settle back into recharge until Ratchet came back, both a startling and reassuring thought. Startling that he couldn't recharge without him there and the fact he could make such an admission now and reassuring that he had someone who was coming back and also that he felt safe with Ratchet, had someone he could trust. Strange how a change of scenery could cause such changes, but life among the Autobots, Starscream had to admit, while different, was also one of the best things that had ever happened to him and his fellow Seekers.

He was even dabbling in science again, helped out around the lab, and found himself enjoying himself, even though he would never admit out loud to anyone he found Wheeljack's exuberance and madness exhilarating and Perceptor's absent-minded passion for science endearing. They were kindred spirits. Strange, finding that out, among the Autobots, there were those who shared the same passion for discovery. And even though he hadn't been among them very long, Starscream already considered them his family as much as he did his trine mates, Skywarp and Thundercracker, who were also finding for themselves places among their former enemies.

Family. Another concept Starscream found hard to wrap his processor around after so long without one. He'd let Megatron and his drive for conquest warp his way of thinking, cloud his judgment and separate him from his brothers. Starscream had found among the Autobots, family didn't just include one's bond mate or sparkling, but it meant friends and comrades also. The Autobots, he was learning, were one big dysfunctional family. Dysfunctional was better than nothing at all.

He was even finding amusement in Optimus Prime's predicament, which was proving entertaining for many reasons. The former Decpticon Seeker and his brothers had front row seats for that one from its inception. Prime had a bond mate and a sparkling, but hadn't exactly done things in the desired order, which brought a smile to Starscream's face. No, witnessing the normally calm, grounded Optimus Prime in such a predicament was another thing he'd never forget. The Autobot leader had gotten himself into a situation that resulted in the sparkling and a not-so-willing-at-first co-creator, but it had turned out in the end. So far, Starscream thought. They still drove each other crazy, and likely would for a very long time.

His train of thought was broken when he heard the door to their quarters open. Starscream sat up, watched Ratchet come inside.

"How are they?" Starscream asked.

"Prime's annoyed I woke him up, but he's feeling much better now. Less agitated too now that he's had a chance to rest," Ratchet said. "But they're both doing better."

"And I think he'd be grateful if you didn't bother them again until morning," Starscream said. "You do have a responsibility to your own mate, you know."

Ratchet sighed in mock disgust, sat down by Starscream. "Really?"

"And you better start by fulfilling it right now," Starscream said, pulling Ratchet back down on the berth with him. Looked like it was going to be a long night after all. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Razor's Edge

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Late afernoon. Almost time for Ratchet to come off duty. Starscream decided he'd drop by the med bay to see if he could pry his mate out of his domain early but instead, he was greeted by the sight of the medic with his repair kit in one hand an armful of sparkling in the other. He thrust the sparkling into Starscream's arms when he saw him.

"What. . ." Starscream said.

"Just watch him a while," Ratchet said. "Keep him occupied. If he starts to fuss, go find Jazz or Kup. They'll take him. I have to go. Wheeljack tried blowing up the lab again and this time he managed to take his hand with it."

Starscream watched Ratchet run down the corridor, then looked down at the sparkling, who was staring up at him. He sighed, resigned to do as Ratchet asked.

Two hours later, Ratchet was still busy patching up Wheeljack and Perceptor. Starscream was glad he hadn't been in the lab when it went, but if he had his way, he'd be spending more time helping Wheeljack avoid such accidents. Of course, that was only if the engineer would agree to let him help with his work. Although at the moment, he wasn't exactly in a position to ponder such matters. No, he found himself sitting in the floor of his quarters, cross-legged, with a lap full of sleeping sparkling.

Not any sparkling, either. Optimus Prime's sparkling, named Pax. Starscream was currently pondering that designation, knew it had significance to Prime, but wondered if it was chosen as the sparkling's name because he was the physical embodiment of the bond between his creators. Another option was that his name signaled the truce between them or more simply it was chosen because "Pax" meant "peace" in one of the human languages.

At the moment, Starscream was grateful the sparkling was peaceful. The little fragger could be a pain in the aft, he knew from experience, although Pax seemed none the worse for wear from his predicament from the few days before. Pax, though young, was inquisitive, intelligent, unafraid and completely accepting of his current guardian. That fact was not lost on Starscream. As a matter of fact, he kind of liked the sparkling. He'd never been around one before, but it was a rewarding and enjoyable experience taking care of Pax. And that Optimus Prime trusted him with his offspring also spoke volumes of how much everything had changed.

The door chimed, making Starscream wonder if it was Ratchet, but he would have announced himself with much more than a chime. The door slid open, revealing the Autobot leader.

Starscream started to stand, but Optimus walked over, leaned down, picked up Pax, who didn't wake.

"He give you any trouble?" Prime asked, gazing down affectionately at his sleeping sparkling.

"None," Starscream said.

"Good," Optimus said. "Thank you for watching him. I would have had him in my office all day but. . ."

"You needed time to recover from the battle yesterday, and I know the humans were rather insistent about talking about repairing the damage Megatron inflicted in the city," Starscream finished for him.

"Thanks again," Optimus said. He gave Starscream's shoulder a quick squeeze as he left.

Starscream watched him go, surprised at the acknowledgment. Yet another thing that was different. Everything was, he kept reminding himself.

Ratchet let himself into his quarters. It was late, and it had taken much longer than expected to repair both Wheeljack and Perceptor. Hoist and First Aid helped, but he'd had to do some delicate work restoring one of Perceptor's optics. The damage to the scientist and engineer hadn't been life-threatening, but had taken time to repair because of the type of injuries. No doubt Prime would be having a another talk with Wheeljack in the morning, but that wasn't his concern. Not at the moment. He just wanted recharge and also, he hadn't seen Starscream much at all during the day, besides leaving their quarters that morning and the few minutes they'd had before he went to survey the damage to the lab.

He made his way over to the berth, laid down, cuddling up to Starscream, who sighed in contentment when he felt the medic's arms slide around him. If someone had told Ratchet six months before he was going to end up this way, he would have told them they were crazy. But here he was, bonded to the former Decepticon second in command and he really didn't give a damn. And if he ever got his hands on Megatron. . .

Ratchet tried to push the memory from his mind, but it was something he thought about everyday. Megatron had turned on Starscream during a battle, and it had been all they could do to force the Decepticon leader away from the Seeker. Even his own troops tried to get him away from the fallen Starscream but to no avail. In the end, Megatron called a retreat but threatened any who would dare try and bring Starscream back with them, leaving him there on the ground, broken, bleeding and dying.

Prime wouldn't leave him there like that, so they'd brought Starscream back to the Ark and Ratchet had done what he could, which at the time, hadn't been much because Megatron had inflicted so much damage on him. Things had been so bad Ratchet had even considered just letting Starscream go. But he'd lived. Good thing, too. Otherwise, neither of them would be where they were now.

"What are you thinking?" Starscream suddenly asked.

"About you. What else?" Ratchet said, nibbling at Starscream's neck.

"Liar," Starscream said, rolling over to face Ratchet.

"You're thinking about what happened, aren't you?"

Ratchet frowned. "How can you tell?"

"You're only this tense when you're working on someone in the med bay or you're thinking about *it*," Starscream said.

"I was thinking about it," Ratchet said. "I do every day."

"I try not to," Starscream said. "Megatron will one day meet his fate, but not soon enough."

"Not soon enough for any of us, I'm afraid," Ratchet replied. "He has much to answer for. And speaking of his latest plot, how was Pax? Give you any trouble?"

"None," Starscream said.

"Good. I was afraid he might," Ratchet said. "Want to watch him tomorrow for me?"

"Not on your life," Starscream said.

"What, doesn't make you want a sparkling of your own?" Ratchet teased.

Starscream didn't answer.

Ratchet responded by pulling his mate close.


	3. Chapter 3

Razor's Edge

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Wheeljack stood at attention in Prime's office, trying not to fidget. His leader was uncharacteristically keeping him waiting. On purpose, no doubt. Prime had had a hell of a week already and Wheeljack knew he'd only exacerbated things with the latest lab incident. Ratchet managed to reattach his hand and Perceptor could see perfectly fine but the look in Prime's optics suggested maybe he should think twice before trying to work on a shrapnel weapon inside, even though it was very small.

Hearing footsteps, Wheeljack turned around, the lights coming on that Prime was waiting on someone else. Starscream. Interesting.

"Wheeljack, we've been over this before. . ." Prime started. He sighed. Nothing seemed to get Wheeljack's attention. EVER. So maybe it was time to try a different approach. And Ratchet had supplied the perfect opportunity. Starscream wanted more access to the lab, a chance to work on his own research. But first, he'd have to prove himself, and the Seeker had even offered to help temper Wheeljack's exuberance. After so many mishaps, Prime was ready to try almost anything to bring things down to a manageable level. Not only was it an experiment in temperance on Wheeljack's part, but also a matter of trust, another test for Starscream. Prime was sure of the Seeker's change in loyalties, but others still were not.

"Starscream has kindly offered to help out with your work. It isn't just a suggestion, Wheeljack. In this case, it's an order. We can't keep wasting time and resources on rebuilding the lab each time there is an accident," Prime said. "I will personally vouch for Starscream, if you have any doubts. Now, I'm sure you have things to do. Starscream is eager to begin, so I suggest you comply."

The engineer looked from Prime to Starscream and back. "You're not going to throw me in the brig? That's it? You're giving me help?" Wheeljack asked, relieved and surprised.

"Yes," Prime said. "Strange as it sounds, I am. If I were you, I'd accept it before I change my mind. Don't make me regret this."

"You won't," Wheeljack said. He turned to Starscream. "C'mon. You can start by helping me figure out what went wrong."

Starscream didn't mind being reduced to the level of a lab assistant. How could he when he was a lab assistant with access to weapons grade materials? It hadn't taken long to figure out the problem with the bomb-the trigger mechanism's timing was off. Wheeljack decided to put it away for a while in favor of sharing one of his favorite things besides making explosions himself-they blew the rest of the morning watching episodes of "Mythbusters." By the time the mid-day break rolled around, Starscream had a new appreciation for the mayhem humans could create, which proved inspirational to Wheeljack. And the engineer's enthusiasm was infectious.

Skywarp couldn't help but notice the smirk on Starscream's face when they met for their break.

"What's that look for?" Skywarp asked as he sat down.

"Wheeljack is crazier that I imagined," Starscream said. "He's mad. He has so many ideas. . ."

Skywarp leaned back in his chair. "They let you loose in the lab? With him? You're going to help him?"

The smirk became a grin.

"Oh Primus," Skywarp said. "It's been nice knowing you. Wait-does Ratchet know?"

"He suggested it," Starscream said, but he didn't mention he'd been the one to ask.

"All these Autobots are crazy. . ." Skywarp said.

"I don't think Bumblebee would like to hear you say that," Starscream said.

"Hey-leave him out of this. Not all of them are nuts," Skywarp said. "Just all of them in general. . .if that makes sense."

Surprisingly, it did, although the Autobots weren't crazy, just different. They were still Cybertronians, like the Decepticons, but separate ideologies made them almost a separate species. A better species.

"Yeah, it's not like I haven't heard you and Thundercracker say it over the past few months," Skywarp said.

"I have said it. I won't deny it," Starscream said.

"Look-gotta go. They're gonna use me for target practice this afternoon," Skywarp said. "See you later."

Starscream nodded, watched Skywarp run because he was late, as usual. He started to leave the rec room himself but suddenly found Skyfire standing in his way. Skyfire gave him a gentle smile, let him pass. It was still awkward, seeing him all the time, especially now that he was bonded to another. Except Skyfire had given his blessing when he found out Starscream wanted to bond with Ratchet. There was no animosity between the two old friends, only understanding and acceptance.

Skyfire. Losing him had been the catalyst for Starscream to join the Decepticons. He'd been young, idealistic and hurting more than he could imagine from the loss of his friend. Megatron had seduced Starscream with the promise of helping change things on Cybertron for the better. Instead of making a better world, he'd help plunge it into darkness. But that was all over. Starscream knew he couldn't change the past, go back to who he'd been before the war. Now he could only move forward, try to make the best he could of the second chance he'd been given.

Springer steeled himself as the door to his quarters slid open. He walked in, expecting the normal chaos but instead, he was greeted with a kiss from Arcee.

"Hey," she said, stepping back, giving the green bot a smile.

"Hey yourself," Springer said, glancing around. "What, you're not stuck with the sparkling again?"

"No," Arcee said. "And I'm not 'stuck' with him all the time."

"It just seems like it," Springer said. No, Arcee had formed an attachment to Pax. The damn brat was barely half a human year old and already seemed to exude the same charm as one of his creators. Even already had Arcee wrapped around his little finger, much to Springer's annoyance.

"You're not jealous of a sparkling, are you?" Arcee asked, hands on hips.

"No," Springer said. "Just thinking that having him around might be giving you ideas."

"I want a sparkling someday, just not right now," she said.

"You're sure?" Springer said.

"Very," Arcee said.

"And you're still sure you made the right choice. . .you don't regret choosing me?" Springer said.

Arcee put her arms around him. Sometimes Springer was so cute. . .like now, when he was needing reassurance.

"I'll always love him," Arcee said. Springer started to protest, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips. "But it's different, I realize it always was. I don't love him like I love you."

She pulled him close, felt his arms wrap around her. Yes, she'd made the right choice. Or more correctly, fate had chosen for her.

Optimus Prime sat at his desk, working late. Not that he minded at the moment. His office was quiet, he was going over reports he'd missed the last few days. He had a data pad in one hand and nestled in his lap was Pax, who was sleeping. The Autobot leader glanced down at the sparkling, who he'd been loathe to let out of his sight since getting him back. But his duties required it, much to his annoyance. He'd waited a very long time for everything he had now, would be damned if he let anything happen to it.

Optimus looked up suddenly, nearly dropped his data pad when he felt a fierce burst of emotion through his bond-affection and resolve mixed together, optics lit up when he saw the Autobot standing at his office door.

"Stop that line of thinking right now," Hot Rod said, walking the rest of the way in. "Pax is fine, although I do wish you had finished Megatron when you had the chance."

"If I had. . ." Optimus started.

"I know. You wouldn't be any better than he is," Hot Rod said. "But at least he'd be gone."

Optimus chose not to gratify his mate with a response. He would've gladly finished off Megatron if the others hadn't pulled him away.

"C'mon," Hot Rod said. "You should have been off duty hours ago."

Optimus didn't argue. He set down the data pad, picked up his sparkling and joined Hot Rod. He was right. He'd done enough work for one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Razor's Edge

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Starscream turned from his trine mates when he felt optics on him. He looked back over his shoulder, red optics meeting blue across the Autobot rec room. The Seeker smirked back at his mate, tried not to smile as Ratchet feigned annoyance.

"Will you two stop making googly optics at each other? You're gonna make me purge," Skywarp said. Starscream's gaze snapped to his brother.

"I could say the same of you and Bumblebee," he said.

Skywarp balled a fist, mouth open for a retort, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he was greeted by laughter. Thundercracker's laughter, which Starscream joined in.

"Yeah, 'Warp, you and the little guy are just as bad," Thundercracker said. "I didn't think you could be so kind and considerate. Sweet even, that's what Perceptor said. He said you've been so sweet to Bumblebee. . ."

"All right, that's it," Skywarp said, disappearing and reappearing a split second later behind his brother, grabbing Thundercracker in a headlock. Starscream watched in amusement as his brothers hit the floor, rolling around, grappling with each other.

Break it up or it's your aft too for not stopping them before they beat the slag out of each other.

Ratchet.

It's been ages since they've done this, Starscream said. If they start to inflict damage, I'll stop them. But they need this. *We* need this. It's been too long since we've been able to. . .be this way with each other.

So be it, Ratchet responded.

At another table in the rec room, the scuffle did not go unnoticed. Kup groaned as he watched the Seekers go after each other, but his attention quickly turned back to the squirming sparkling in his lap. The ancient Autobot spoke soothingly to the little mech, settled him. Pax wanted down, but he wasn't quite steady on his feet. Yet. The sparkling chirped up at him, curled against his chest, content for the moment.

"Little fragger," Kup muttered, but there was nothing but affection in his voice.

"Want me to take him?" Hot Rod asked, amused.

"Nah," Kup said. "I've hardly had a chance to see this little mechling this week, so I'll hold on to him a bit longer, if you don't mind."

"I don't," Hot Rod said. "But Optimus might want him back when he gets here."

"I understand," Kup said, knowing full well both Hot Rod and Optimus had been loathe the past few days to let their sparkling out of their sight after what happened with Megatron. But he didn't mention it. The ancient Autobot was just glad Hot Rod was finally able to make his peace with everything that had happened since they came to Earth. A lot had changed in less than a year, mostly for the better.

"How are things between you and Optimus?" Kup asked.

"Good," Hot Rod said, grinning. "Better than they've been in a while."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Kup said, but he noticed Hot Rod wasn't looking at him. Instead, he was looking past Kup, at Optimus, who was headed toward their table. Hot Rod's posture was relaxed, which didn't belie his emotions. But the look that passed between the two told Kup all he needed to know. And he could feel the sparks fly between the two.

"Want me to take Pax and leave you two alone?" he asked, mirth in his voice and optics.

Optimus sat down, noticed the way Hot Rod was looking at him.

"What? No," he spluttered, slightly embarrassed, but Hot Rod joined Kup in his laughter.

Two a.m. Optimus looked down at Hot Rod, who was sprawled in a chair at the desk in their quarters, legs resting on top of the desk, head thrown back at an uncomfortable angle. Cradled to his chest was Pax, who had finally fallen into recharge. They'd taken turns walking the sparkling, trying to get him to settle into recharge but he'd have none of it. It looked like Ratchet was right-letting him take a nap so late in the evening was a bad idea. It meant he wouldn't sleep when he was supposed to. Just another lesson they'd had to learn the hard way. But then again, nothing for he and Hot Rod had been easy from the start.

The Autobot leader put a hand on his bond mate's shoulder, felt Hot Rod stir at his touch, but he didn't wake. Optimus smiled behind his battle mask, satisfied with keeping an optic on the two beings who meant everything in the world to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Razor's Edge

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

The sound of Pax's happy chirping and whistles was gratifying. The fact his aim was so good for his age, however, was not. Maybe it was luck, maybe not, but getting nailed in the head by a block wasn't how Optimus Prime wanted to start the day. He resisted a sigh, instead leaned down to pick up Pax, who happily grabbed onto his creator as he picked him up.

"You're being agreeable today," Optimus said, earning a series of warbles and chirps from the sparkling, walking out of his quarters and down to his office. He'd taken to working while watching Pax-hardly acceptable for a Prime, but protocol be damned. He was leader, and if he could get at least part of his job done while managing a fractious sparkling, he would do it. "Fractious" was an understatement. Or maybe it was just his relative inexperience with sparklings. He'd seen plenty before the war, but hadn't spent much time around any younglings. Now he had one of his own, which was nothing like dealing with someone else's. No other experience in his life had prepared him for being a creator, what the humans called a "parent." Well, having to deal with the twins all the time did help, but that was a different matter.

Optimus turned into his office, sat down, shifting Pax to a more comfortable position as he picked up his data pad, settling in. The sparkling grabbed at the pad, but Optimus pulled it away.

"I don't think you'll like what this one says," he said. "It's not story time, Pax."

Pax pouted, warbling unhappily up at his creator.

"Pax, I have work to do," Optimus said.

Blue optics so much like his own bored into him, accompanied by a look that resembled Hot Rod's own when he was thinking. Hard. About how to get around things like the rules. The fact Pax was exhibiting some of Hot Rod's mannerisms at such a young age should've alarmed Optimus, but he pushed it from his mind, thinking that giving in wouldn't hurt, would it? But story time would have to wait. His second in command was standing at his door, amused.

"I hope that's the report I've been waiting on," Prowl said.

"Which one?" Optimus said.

"Pick one," Prowl said. "Yours is overdue, and so is Hot Rod's, but you two have a legitimate excuse. I only have one on my desk, and it's Perceptor's, but he keeps taking it back to add to the list of supplies he's asking for."

"I'm working on mine," Optimus said. "I'd be finished already, but with both Hot Rod and I constantly busy. . ."

"And with a sparkling between you, it's hard to balance duty with family, and not to mention find time for each other," Prowl said. "If you like, Blue and I can take Pax tonight. Just a suggestion. Give you a chance to catch up on work, maybe spend some alone time with Hot Rod. . ."

Optimus set down his data pad, which Pax promptly picked up, but the Autobot leader wasn't paying attention.

"Prowl, the offer is appreciated, but. . ."

"No buts," Prowl said. "I'll be by to pick up Pax after shift is over at 1800. Sharp."

The Autobot leader gave his second in command an exasperated look. Prowl clearly meant business.

"All right," Optimus said.

Prowl nodded, walking away.

"I hope Prowl can stand another night of you and Bluestreak together," Optimus said, looking down at Pax, finally noticing his offspring had his data pad. The sparkling was happily pushing buttons, watching the screen do interesting things, like flash, and finally going blank. Pax gave his creator an annoyed whistle, whacking the dead data pad on the edge of the desk.

Optimus removed the device from Pax's hands, turned it on, tried bringing up his report, but it was gone.

"Well, Prowl's going to have to wait a while longer for that report," he said.

Ratchet leaned against the door to the lab, watching Starscream's reaction as Wheeljack explained his latest theory about how to achieve cold fusion. Starscream's expression suggested Wheeljack's sanity was non-existent.

". . .so that's what I think and we should try," Wheeljack said.

"Go ahead if you want to flash-freeze everything in the Pacific Northwest," Starscream said. "Give me that data pad. I'll go over the equations and see what I can come up with."

Wheeljack stared for a few seconds, making Ratchet think his friend was going to have a rare fit of temper. Instead, Wheeljack shrugged, handed over the data pad, fins flashing blue.

"Thanks," Wheeljack said. "I'll see if Perceptor can too, if I can pry him away from Thundercracker for more than a few seconds."

"That's the best idea you've had all day," Starscream said.

Wheeljack ignored the comment. "Yeah, well, you should get out of here," he said, nodding in Ratchet's direction. "Scat."

He shoved the Seeker toward the medic, who grinned at his bond mate when he saw him.

"How long were you standing there?" Starscream asked.

"Long enough to see you not rip 'Jack's idea apart," Ratchet said.

"His idea is a good one," Starscream said. "However, Wheeljack's execution leaves something to be desired."

"That is an understatement," Ratchet said with a smile. "I'm happy to see you're working so well together."

"It's not as if I have much choice," Starscream said.

"Admit it-you're enjoying yourself," Ratchet said.

"Possibly," Starscream said, allowing himself a small smirk.

"I knew it," Ratchet said, dragging the Seeker from the lab, but Starscream balked.

"What are you doing off duty so early?" he asked.

"1745 isn't that early," Ratchet said. "So I skipped out a few minutes early. Everything in the med bay is in order, and it better stay that way. . ."

Starscream crossed his arms, glowering at his mate. "Ratchet. . ."

"All right, all right. . ." he muttered. "I wanted to spend a little time with you before thing possibly head downhill for the night."

"What are you talking about?" Starscream said.

"Prowl offered to watch Pax for a few hours this evening," Ratchet said. "Something about giving Prime and Hot Rod a little time to themselves. . ."

"What's wrong with that?" Starscream asked.

"Prowl locked in his quarters with a sparkling and Bluestreak," Ratchet said. "That's what. Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

Starscream's optics widened. He'd been out on patrol that night, but he'd heard about it-Prowl fritzing, Ratchet ranting that it had been from all the cuteness of watching Bluestreak with Pax or something like that. Ratchet had ranted *a lot* that particular night.

"Yeah, remember now?" Ratchet said.

"Unfortunately," Starscream said. "You have to admit it was amusing, though. I can't think of a pair that deserves a sparkling more than the second in command and the sniper."

Ratched rounded on Starscream. "Do. Not. Go. There."

Starscream snorted, grabbed Ratchet by the arm, dragging them toward their quarters. "Since you're off early, we might as well take advantage of what free time we have."

Ratchet grinned. There were worse ways to spend part of an evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Razor's Edge

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

One year ago

Bleeding and broken, he lay dying. Starscream felt his spark fading. He couldn't speak. Coolant trickled from the corners of his mouth, seeping into the soil below. The sounds of the battle faded, but he didn't know who won. It no longer

mattered.

Ratchet didn't hear anyone enter the med bay. Still too busy trying to set the place to rights after the battle, he only paid attention when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How is he?" Prime asked.

Ratchet glanced up from his work at his leader. No guessing who the other Autobot meant-Starscream.

"He'll live."

"You're sure?" Prime said.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, but let his leader's question slide.

"The. . .damage was extensive. I've done what I can," Ratchet said.

"Would it be all right if you left for a few minutes? We need to talk," Prime said.

Ratchet glanced down at the Decepticon. "Only a few," he said. "Perceptor can watch him briefly, but I would prefer to be the one keeping an optic on things here."

"All right," Prime said. "Meet my in my office.

Minutes later, Ratchet sat slumped in a chair across from the Autobot leader.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"This is a unique situation," Prime said. "By keeping Starscream here, we risk a direct attack from Megatron. Not that I would turn Starscream out in his condition. . ."

"But it only poses a problem if he lives," Ratchet said.

"I'd never ask you. . ."

"No, but in his case, maybe letting him slip away is the better option."

Prime sat back.

"I cannot even begin to fathom what circumstances lead to Megatron turning on one of his own, his second in command, no less," he said.

"To do something like this. . ." Ratchet said.

"Possibly Starscream finally pushed Megatron to the breaking point, or he has slipped into madness. To treat one of his own warriors in manner such as this is the stuff of madness," Prime said

"No one ever said he was sane," Ratchet said.

"Indeed, but I can't in good conscience return Starscream to the Decepticons, considering what could happen," Prime said. "No one, not even Starscream deserves to go back to that."

"Your mind is made up then?" Ratchet asked.

"If Starscream lives, he'll have a choice to make," Optimus said.

Ratchet didn't reply. Starscream's survival was a very big "if."


	7. Chapter 7

Razor's Edge

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Optimus Prime's meeting with Ratchet left him shaken. They were Autobots. The couldn't let Starscream go without trying. To leave him went against everything he believed, what they stood for.

"You can't save everyone."

Optimus looked up from the data pad in his hands. Hot Rod. Cocky pain in the aft.

"I don't need your opinion on a matter that has nothing to do with you," Optimus said.

"It's not my opinion. It's the truth. You know that," Hot Rod said. "Besides, what happens to Starscream affects all of us."

"What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off Magnus' report," Hot Rod said, handing his Prime another data pad. "The battle set back construction on the city at least a month, maybe longer. And the energon stores were hit hard.

Optimus counted backward from 10. Leave it to Magnus to send the one mech in the universe he did not want to deal with.

"Magnus managed to compile a report so quickly?" Optimus managed.

"He figured you want to know," Hot Rod said, shrugging. "You know how he is."

"I don't need to be reminded of your low opinion of Magnus," Optimus snapped, standing, coming toward Hot Rod, ready to remove him from his office if necessary.

"Hey-I didn't mean it that way," Hot Rod said, hands up in supplication.

"For once," Optimus said. "I have work to do. Don't you have someone else to bother now you've finished your task?"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Hot Rod asked, trying to change the subject. "Everybody heard Ratchet dressing you down earlier. . ."

That did it. Optimus grabbed Hot Rod by the shoulder, dragging him toward the door, but Hot Rod twisted out of his grip.

"Everything I say comes out the wrong way," Hot Rod said. "I meant. . .I thought, I don't know. You're right. I should go."

"If you have something to say, say it," Optimus said, arms crossed, waiting. Hot Rod infuriated him, and had since his arrival as part of Ultra Magnus' team weeks before. The younger mech's temper got him into trouble, and his tendency to shirk duty further lowered Optimus' assessment of him. But he also showed traits that ran contrary to his behavior when on duty. He stood up for others when needed, was a good friend, and loyal to the Autobot cause. And most vexing of all, Optimus would deny to his dying day he was attracted to the other mech.

"I don't think you should be alone tonight," Hot Rod said.

"I told you I have work to do," Optimus said.

"Work can wait a few hours," Hot Rod said. "Just a little while."

"I have no need for company," Optimus said.

"I wasn't talking about keeping you company while you work," Hot Rod said.

Guilt. Not an unusual emotion for the Autobot leader. He didn't often indulge in that feeling. He was now, lying next to Hot Rod, for giving in, and more pressing, the matter of the injured Decepticon lying in *his* med bay. Ratchet hadn't commed him, which meant Starscream's condition hadn't changed.

But what had changed was the fact he, the Prime, had crossed a line he had no intention of crossing. Interfacing with a fellow Autobot wasn't against the rules, but he was in charge, and therefore fraternizing. Prowl would fritz when he found out. However, Prowl would not find out. He'd had a moment of weakness, strictly a one-night stand, and it wasn't going any further.


	8. Chapter 8

Razor's Edge

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

:Starscream is awake:

Three simple words were enough to rouse Optimus Prime from recharge. He disentangled himself from the other frame in his berth, battle mask snapping into place as he locked optics with his bunkmate.

"I assume you'll be gone before I return?"

"Yeah," Hot Rod said.

"Feel free to use my wash rack," Optimus said, walking away.

88888

Ratchet was waiting for Optimus as he entered the med bay. First Aid was sitting by Starscream, watching the monitors hooked up to the Seeker.

"Starscream wants to speak with you," Ratchet said. "He won't take no for an answer. You have two minutes."

Optimus walked over to Starscream's berth. "Starscream, I'm here," he said.

"Should. . .should have let me die," he rasped.

"Even you deserve a second chance," Optimus said. "What is it you want?"

"No matter what happens to me. . .promise my brothers will have a place among your Autobots," Starscream said. "Please. . ."

The Decepticon lapsed back into unconsciousness, Optimus standing helpless beside him.

"He doesn't ask much, does he?" Ratchet asked.

"This is an unusual request," Optimus said. "But also an opportunity."

"I don't care about that right now," Ratchet said. "If he wakes up again wanting an answer, what do I tell him?"

"Tell him it's yes," Optimus said.

"You're honestly willing to give amnesty to Starscream's trine?" Ratchet said.

"If they want it," Optimus said. "But what are the odds they'll show up at our doorstep?"

The Autobot leader found out just what those odds were at the officers' meeting later that morning. Prowl calculated a 77.943 probability Skywarp and Thundercracker would ask for amnesty by week's end. Optimus steeled himself for that possibility, considering those odds an almost sure thing. Then Ironhide waited until the meeting was over to have a discussion with his leader.

"I don't exactly agree with your decision to keep Starscream around," Ironhide said.

Perfect.

"He's only here until he's well enough to decide what he wants to do," Optimus said.

"So he's gonna live?" Ironhide asked.

"Ratchet says he will, but Starscream's condition is still grave," Optimus said.

"This is not a good idea," Ironhide said.

"Your opinion has been duly noted," Optimus said, shouldering past his friend.

Ironhide's challenge of his authority was just the latest in a long list of incidents that day. Ultra Magnus later echoed Ironhide's opinion, and the Autobot leader was seriously starting to reconsider his decision regarding Starscream. Then facing Hot Rod in public proved harder than anticipated-the young mech acted like nothing had happened between them the night before. How Optimus felt about that, he didn't know. Acting upon his attraction was probably a bad idea. Admitting it would be even worse. But then finding Hot Rod standing outside his quarters, waiting, after he came off duty was a surprise. Even more surprising was letting him drag him inside, and the repeat of the previous night's events.


	9. Chapter 9

Razor's Edge

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Early. Much to early to be up, but the ground shaking and rocks landing on his head was an unpleasant wake-up call. Optimus Prime pulled away from his bunk mate, a confused-looking Hot Rod.

"Stay here until I find out what's going on," Optimus said, giving the other mech's shoulder a quick squeeze.

The Autobot leader exited his quarters, heading toward ops, not even stopping to answer his pinging comm. He entered, only to find Teletraan-1's screen showing Megatron outside, ranting, hovering near the Ark.

"What is he saying?" Optimus asked Blaster, and the communication specialist turned up the volume. But they watched as Megatron fired his cannon, volley striking the blast doors, reverberating down the corridors of the Ark, shaking the ground and knocking more rocks loose.

"Come out, Starscream. Return him to me, Prime, or I'll bring this mountain down on your heads," Megatron bellowed.

Optimus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll go deal with this," he said, heading outside. He paused at the blast doors, waiting for Megatron's blast to dissipate, then exited as the doors parted.

"Prime, give me back my Seeker," Megatron said, landing a few feet from the Autobot leader, pointing his cannon at him.

"Leave, Megatron," Optimus said.

"Not without Starscream," Megatron said.

"Starscream is in no condition to leave the Ark," Optimus said. "And even if he was, I would not relinquish him to you, not after what you did to him."

"After what I did?" Megatron said. "Starscream deserved the treatment he received. That was his doing, not mine."

"Megatron, I'm giving you one last chance to walk away," Optimus said.

"Fine," Megatron said, firing one last volley at the Autobot leader. "If you won't let me have him, I'll take back what is mine."

The blast knocked Optimus back into the Ark's partially open blast doors. He hit the ground, barely able to raise up on his knees in a feeble effort to stop the Decepticon leader before lapsing into unconsciousness.

Inside the Ark, alarms blared, doors slammed shut, Autobots raced to their battle posts. In the med bay, dealt with a frantic Starscream. The Seeker attempted to stand, but he fell forward, monitors falling to the floor with him.

Ratchet was by his side in an instant, trying to get him back on the berth.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, gently trying to pull the other mech off the ground.

"Megatron is coming, and I will not let him take me alive," Starscream managed.

"He'll never make it here," Ratchet said, seating the Seeker back on his berth. "You've injured yourself again."

"It doesn't matter," Starscream said. "You should have let me die."

Ratchet stood, grabbing the Seeker by the chin, forcing him to look at him.

"You will not die on my watch," Ratchet snapped. "You survived what he did to you, and I will not have you giving yourself up to him. Prime promised you and your brothers a safe haven here with us. Starscream, Optimus will keep his word, and I will give you mine-nothing will happen to you while you are in my care."

Starscream sighed, meeting the medic's optics one last time before laying back on his berth. It was enough.

Ratchet's prediction Megatron would not make it as far as the med bay was correct. The Dinobots and several of the others fought Megatron, forcing him out. The medic received assistance from First Aid and Wheeljack in patching up those least injured while he tackled Starscream's injuries again. Then there was the matter of their errant Prime wandering off in the middle of it all, and Hot Rod showing up, asking after Optimus. Curious, that, but Ultra Magnus had probably sent the young mech to find out their leader's condition. Regardless of Optimus' whereabouts, Prowl and Ultra Magnus had the situation under control.

88888

Optimus Prime sat at the desk in his quarters, head in his hands. The damage to the Ark would take weeks to repair, and would halt construction on the city, further taxing their resources. Starscream had aggravated his injuries, and Ratchet would have his head when he caught up with shoulder hurt, and hell, he hurt all over. Making it all even better was the ring his door chime.

"Enter," Optimus said, dismayed yet relieved it was Hot Rod entering his quarters. The Prime stood, facing the other mech.

"I should take you to the med bay," Hot Rod said. "Ratchet said you weren't there when I went looking for you, and said to bring you in if I found you."

"I'm fine," Optimus said.

"You nearly got yourself killed," Hot Rod said. "No weapon, no backup, facing down Megatron by yourself, what were you thinking?"

"Megatron is mine to face," Optimus said.

"Kup told me every Prime to bear the Matrix has died in battle," Hot Rod said. "Would you like to join their number?"

"If that is my fate, then so be it," Optimus said.

"I. . .the Autobots need you," Hot Rod said.

"Maybe I've been Prime for too long," Optimus said.

"Don't say that," Hot Rod said, reaching out, fingers brushing Optimus' face.

Optimus grabbed Hot Rod's wrist, pulling his hand away.

"Your concern is appreciated, but I'm fine," he said. "I just need some recharge. I'll go see Ratchet in the morning."

"I'd seek out First Aid if I were you," Hot Rod said, slipping his hand into Optimus', drawing closer, wrapping his arms around the bigger mech. Optimus tensed at such close contact. Pointless, considering their recent nocturnal activities, but he sensed a change in Hot Rod's intentions. Not just a quick, hurried interface like before. No, he hoped the other mech's concern would allow them to forge a more intimate connection, a better understanding of one another. He felt his spark flare with desire, and the Matrix came to life with it. Maybe it was agreeing with him? He'd consider that later. Much, much later.


	10. Chapter 10

Razor's Edge

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"Mind telling me where you snuck off to yesterday?" Ratchet asked, assessing the damage to Optimus' frame.

"I thought you had more important matters to deal with," Optimus said. "Like repairing Starscream."

A nice, impersonal answer. Nothing incriminating. He wasn't sure what Ratchet's reaction would be if he admitted the truth-fragging a subordinate senseless. And Ultra Magnus, who was standing nearby, waiting for his turn to talk. . .oh Primus. . .

"First Aid could've repaired you, or Wheeljack, or even Perceptor," Ratchet said. "But no, you think you know better. What were you thinking? Your energon levels are low. Did you even refuel this morning?"

"I didn't recharge well last night, and I figured coming here first thing would be the wise thing to do," Optimus retorted.

Ratchet frowned. His Prime did have a point. However, Ultra Magnus was through waiting.

"Optimus, we need to discuss the delay in the city's construction," Magnus said. "Prowl informed me this morning some of the materials are going to be needed to repair the Ark."

"That is correct, Magnus," Optimus said.

"No offense, but this place is falling apart," Magnus said. "We need the room the city will provide."

"Magnus, this is not negotiable," Optimus said.

"Fine," Magnus said. "But we can't let construction fall too far behind."

"If you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them," Optimus said.

"I'll need time to compile a list," Magnus said.

"Then get to it," Optimus said, patience wearing thin.

"Another option would be to go to Cybertron and procure some of raw materials we need," Magnus said. "Members of my team know where the Decepticons have them hidden, and it wouldn't take much time or energon to make such a run."

He waited a few moments for an answer, but Optimus didn't give him one. The Autobot leader was staring into space.

"Are you paying attention?" Magnus asked, arms crossed in annoyance.

Optimus wasn't. He was thinking about the night before. He'd let Hot Rod stay. Hadn't thrown him out of his berth or his quarters. They'd talked, not much, considering, but he'd gotten Hot Rod to admit to an attraction on his part. Optimus hadn't said anything about the pull he felt toward the other mech, but Hot Rod's admission was enough. For now.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Cybertron. Mission. Supplies," Magnus said.

"Do whatever you see fit," Optimus said, laying back on the berth. He could at least try and rest while Ratchet completed his repairs, and if Magnus couldn't take a hint, the medic would remove him from the med bay.

"I'll prepare a report," Magnus said.

"You do that," Ratchet said, throwing a wrench at the retreating city commander. "Touchy this morning, aren't we, Optimus?"

Optimus ignored the comment, offlining his optics while the medic worked.

88888

Leaving the med bay a second time seemed like a good idea. Except Optimus Prime knew Ratchet wouldn't be as lenient a second time. The CMO was in the lab, repairing an injured Skyfire and Wheeljack while First Aid kept watch over the patients in the med bay. Optimus managed to get a little recharge, and was feeling better, but he couldn't leave Ratchet's domain until the medic returned, and verified for himself the Autobot leader had refueled and was operating within acceptable parameters. He'd even talked some with Starscream, while the Seeker was awake and willing to talk. He'd asked again about his trine mates, and how they were going to get them away from Megatron. Optimus said plans were in the works, and that seemed to mollify the other mech. A bit of stretching the truth, but he would ask Prowl as soon as he had a chance to tackle the problem.

Now, he was bored out of his mind, and trying not to fret about being stuck until Ratchet returned, but hope arrived in the form of Hot Rod. The young mech made for Optimus, handing him a data pad.

"Ultra Magnus' new timetable for construction," he said.

"It will go nicely with his report on what he plans to bring back from Cybertron," Optimus said.

"Too many reports?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes, and not enough time to read them all," Optimus said.

"Well, the trip to Cybertron shouldn't take long because Springer and I know where to find what we need," Hot Rod said.

"Magnus didn't tell me you were going," Optimus said.

"I'm not," Hot Rod said. "Magnus is taking everyone on his team but me and Blurr. Arcee, Kup, Springer and Sandstorm are enough. At least that's what Magnus figures, so you're stuck with me."

Hot Rod left out he'd gotten in trouble with Prowl that morning for being late for duty, and for helping Blurr play a practical joke on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"I'm glad you're staying," Optimus said.

Hot Rod grinned, placing a hand on Optimus' shoulder, and the Autobot leader covered it with his own. A few more quiet words, and the other Autobot left. But they forgot about Starscream, who watched the exchange with interest. However, the Decepticon said nothing, only filing the matter away for examination later.

88888

Ratchet sat at his desk, finishing up. It was late, and he was alone, except for Starscream, who was the only patient left in the med bay; Ratchet had let Optimus leave earlier. The Seeker was doing well, considering, but it would be some time before he was able to leave the med bay. And speaking of the Decepticon, Ratchet could hear him muttering, dreaming, which turned into screaming.

"NO. . .please. . ." Starscream managed, starting to thrash, and the readings on the monitors spiked as Ratchet reached his patient's side. He grabbed Starscream by the shoulders, forcing him back down on the berth, trying to reassure him, finally managing to get through.

"Starscream, it's all right. You're safe. You're in the Autobot med bay, remember? It's only a dream," Ratchet said, locking optics with the other mech.

"I'm fine," Starscream muttered.

"You're not," Ratchet said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not in this lifetime," Starscream hissed. "Leave me be."

Ratchet removed his hands from Starscream.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything," he said.

The Seeker snorted, offlining his optics. Ratchet waited a few moments, watching. He was going to have his work cut out for him, caring for the flyer. Checking the monitors one last time, Ratchet returned to his office, keeping a watchful eye on his patient.

88888

Optimus Prime lightly traced the flames on Hot Rod's chest. Not surprisingly, Hot Rod woke at his touch.

"I thought you had medic's orders to recharge," Hot Rod said.

"I do, but someone is determined to see to it I lose even more recharge," Optimus said, optics filled with mirth.

"Ratchet won't find out anything from me," Hot Rod said.

At that, Optimus vented air in a sigh.

"What? The humans have a saying-discretion is the better part of valor," Hot Rod said, nipping at his Prime's neck, hands roaming over the broad chest. "Despite what you might think of me, I can keep my mouth shut. This is worth it. You're worth it."

"I'm not ashamed of anyone finding out about. . .us," Optimus said. There. He'd said it. Sort of. But he didn't get to say anything more because Prowl commed him.

:You better get to ops: Prowl said.

:Why?:

:Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were on patrol when they discovered they were being tracked by Skywarp and Thundercracker. The twins prepared to engage, but the Decepticons surrendered: Prowl said.

Well, that solved that problem, Optimus mused. :I'll be there in a moment:

"What is it?" Hot Rod asked.

"I have to go to ops," Optimus said. "I'll be back soon."

88888

Ratchet raged to no one in particular. "No, one Decepticon isn't enough. I'm not keeping those two here," he said, pointing at the two waiting, health Seekers. "Not in my med bay. I'll check them over, but they cannot stay here."

Optimus watched with amusement, arms crossed, while Ironhide looked murderous.

"Fine, we'll throw 'em in the brig," Ironhide said. "Right, Optimus?'

He looked to his friend for confirmation, but Optimus said nothing.

"The brig will be fine," Ratchet said. "For now. Until it can be decided what to do with them."

"I concur," Optimus said. "Let me know if you find anything amiss. I'll be in my quarters."

"You're leaving?" Ironhide asked.

"You can help keep an eye on them, make sure they don't harm Ratchet," Optimus said. "They're in stasis cuffs. I don't see how they can cause any trouble when they're restrained. Besides, I have orders to rest."

Ironhide frowned. Since when did Optimus follow medic's orders so closely? The weapons specialist met the medic's optics, but Ratchet shrugged.

"I'll comm you," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded, leaving the med bay.

88888

Ratchet didn't comm the Autobot leader, but he had a report waiting on his desk the next morning. Skywarp and Thundercracker were in relative good health. They needed some minor repairs, and were in need of refueling, but otherwise, they were fine. And also terrified of what Megatron would do when he found out they were no longer on the Nemesis. A matter Optimus would deal with if and when Megatron showed up wanting them back. At least the Decepicon leader hadn't hurt them like he had Starscream. The two Seekers were glad to see their brother, and understanding about the need to put them in the brig until things could be sorted out.

Then there was his request about Silverbolt-that he and his fellow Aerialbots be allowed to discuss flying and tactics with the two Seekers. Optimus was going to table the matter until all three Decepticons could be debriefed by himself, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide. He knew that wouldn't happen until Ratchet said it could. There was also the suggestion from the medic that Smokescreen talk with the three Seekers, both as a group and individually when they were willing or able.

88888

Five days later. . .

Things were going well. Hot Rod hadn't gotten in trouble since practical joke with Blurr, and now, he was working hard, doing his duties, waiting for Springer and the others to return from Cybertron. The young mech felt relaxed, happy even. Not wound as tight, grateful things were going so well with Optimus Prime. But as the week wore on, Hot Rod noticed something was wrong. He felt off, restless. And the morning he purged his tanks all over his quarters, he made straight for the med bay.

Ratchet glared when Hot Rod told him how he was feeling, but the medic pulled out a scanner, guiding the other mech toward an empty berth.

"Lay back and let me take a look," Ratchet said, turning on the device and running a quick diagnostic on his patient. Looking at the reading, the medic smacked the device and ran another scan.

"Hot Rod, I'm picking up an extra energy reading. . .probably nothing, but I'd better check anyway," Ratchet said.

The medic ran a battery of tests, then ran them again when he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Well, it had been a long time since he'd seen anyone with this particular condition, with the war and all. . .

"Ratch, is anything wrong with me?" Hot Rod asked.

"It depends on your definition of 'wrong,'" Ratchet said. "How do you feel about being a carrier?"

"Carrier of what?" Hot Rod asked, suspicious.

"Stay here," Ratchet said, going into his office, comming Optimus Prime. His leader needed to know, because Hot Rod would have to be pulled from active duty. Also, considering Hot Rod's temper, the medic figured he'd need backup when he informed the mech of his condition. He waited a few moments, and Optimus entered the med bay, and came into his office.

"You're never going to believe this. . ." Ratchet started. "I'm going to tell you first, because you need to know."

"Know what?" Optimus asked.

"I know how you handle the rules regarding fraternization here on the Ark, however, I can't remember a time when it's resulted in a mech carrying," Ratchet said.

"Who's carrying?" Optimus asked.

"Hot Rod," Ratchet said. Obviously the young Autobot had been interfacing with someone, and Ratchet respected his privacy. But he wasn't expecting the reaction he received from Optimus. He collapsed upon hearing the news, which answered *that* question for the the medic.

The sight of his Prime collapsing had Hot Rod off the berth, and attempting to help Ratchet pick Optimus up off the floor, but the medic waved him off.

"He's fine," Ratchet said. "He'll wake soon enough. Don't worry about him. Hot Rod, we need to talk."

The medic dragged Hot Rod back toward a berth, frowning at Starscream, who was sitting up, smirking.

:We will talk later: the medic commed the Seeker. Starscream answered with an even bigger smirk.

"Hot Rod, sit down," Ratchet said. "There's nothing wrong, really. You're carrying. The spark is approximately a week old, going by its development at this stage. It's a spark with an umbilicus, connected to your own spark. Within the next few days, a gestation sac will begin to form. When it does, the new spark will start to develop a processor and spinal structure, and progress from there. You will have to be pulled from active duty. This is not negotiable, depending on what you decide to do."

"Carrying?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes. You. Are. Carrying." Ratchet said, wondering if he would have to spell it out for the hot-head.

Hot Rod stood, heading for the med bay's exit. He walked, not caring where he went.

Inside the med bay, Ratchet was trying to scrape his unconscious leader off the floor, but all he could do was wait for him to wake up. He didn't have long to wait, as Optimus stirred.

"You took that well," Ratchet said as his Prime stood.

"Hot Rod really is carrying?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "And I take it from your reaction you're the sire?"

"Yes," Optimus said. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"I think you should give Hot Rod some time," Ratchet suggested.

Optimus frowned, walking away from the medic.

88888

Hot Rod fumed. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He didn't ge a chance to give it further thought when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Hot Rod, we need to talk," Optimus said.

"About what? What, does this make me a Prime's concubine?" Hot Rod said, invading his Prime's space. Optimus backed, meeting the wall. Hot Rod took a swing, connecting with his leader's face.

"Defend yourself!"

Optimus' vision swam, but he managed to grab Hot Rod's wrists before he could take another swing. But Hot Rod just kicked him instead, and Optimus lost his grip, and he tried to wrestle Hot Rod to the ground. Before he could make contact, he was shot. Twice. By one of his own troops. Ironhide, who slapped stasic cuffs on him as he lapsed into unconsciousness. He didn't see Sunstreaker deactivate Hot Rod with a well-placed punch to the jaw.

Prowl came running up, dismayed at what he saw.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" he asked.

"I can't, yet," Ratchet said. "Just shove Optimus in the brig overnight. He needs some time to cool off, that's all. Sunstreaker, help me get Hot Rod to the med bay."


	11. Chapter 11

Razor's Edge

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

Sunstreaker helped Ratchet pick Hot Rod up off the floor and deposited him on the berth in the med bay. No questions asked, the medic reflected. He wondered how fast the gossip mill would start speculation about this incident, but he pushed it from his mind when Prowl commed him.

:Just why am I supposed to put Optimus in the brig?:

:I'll be there in a minute: Ratchet answered.

"Sunstreaker, keep an eye on Hot Rod for me. If he gives you any trouble, comm First Aid," Ratchet said. "Just keep him here."

"All right," Sunstreaker said, settling in to keep an eye on the patient.

Ratchet left, finding Prowl and Ironhide standing over their still-unconscious Prime who was still laying where they'd left him.

"He needs to be in the brig," Ratchet said. "I'm not kidding. As the chief medical officer of the Autobot forces, that is a direct order, Prowl. Since when do you need a reason?"

"I do when you're telling me I have to take our leader into custody," Prowl said.

"Prowl, don't argue," Ironhide said. "I told you, Ratchet has his reasons."

"I hope it's a valid one," Prowl said.

"It is, and one that does not concern you," Ratchet said. Not yet anyway.

"Prowl. . ." Ratchet said, hoping the warning lingering in the air would be incentive to do as he was told.

"Fine," Prowl said, leaning down, grabbing one of his leader's arms. Ironhide did the same, and they dragged him down the corridor toward the brig.

By the time they had their Prime in a cell, Optimus was awake, angry, and trying to talk his way out.

"You can't do this. It's insubordination," Optimus said.

Prowl glanced at Ironhide, who met his gaze with a shrug.

"When I get out. . ."

"You'll what? Any sign of retaliation and Ratchet will declare you unfit for duty," Prowl said.

He sat back, staring at the stasis cuffs on his wrists, thinking.

"And don't even think about trying to escape," Prowl said.

Optics narrowed over the battle mask, and his energy field flared with anger.

"I don't care what you did—I have orders. Lawful orders from our CMO, who thinks you need some time to cool off," Prowl said. "From the way you're acting, I believe Ratchet is right."

"What did Ratchet tell you?" Optimus asked.

"You need to cool off," Prowl said. "That's all."

"I need out of this cell" Optimus said. "I. . ."

"You're stayin' here," Ironhide said. "You and I will talk later about what I saw."

The red mech left, leaving a confused-looking Prowl in his wake.

"Prowl, do not ask," Optimus said, offlining his optics, leaning back against the cell wall.

Prowl frowned. What in the Pit was going on?

88888

Hot Rod paced in his quarters. First Aid had let him out of the med bay, but only if he promised to go to his quarters. Fortunately for Sunstreaker, the yellow twin had commed the medic before Hot Rod woke up, and he'd come online with First Aid waiting patiently beside his berth. The medic gave him a data pad on carrying, and asked if he had any questions. He didn't, and the medic let him go.

And now, he was seething. "Peeved." "Angry." "Incensed." None of the human words covered how he felt. Some suns didn't burn as bright and hot as his anger. He didn't feel used. Just angry Optimus didn't mention any possible side effects of interfacing with the Matrix-bearer and annoyance at his condition. He was carrying a new life. Kup would probably die if he found out, and Springer. . .he'd never live it down. His reverie was broken by the sound of his door chime.

"Come," he said, not really caring who knew, because most of the base probably knew anyway.

He stopped pacing when he saw Ratchet. Why did it have to be Ratchet?

"How are you feeling?"

Hot Rod hmphed.

"That good?" Ratchet said, arms crossed, watching as Hot Rod resumed his pacing. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Hot Rod said. "How long is this going to take?"

"Normal gestation for a mech is three to six months," Ratchet said. "The disparity is because of possible compatibility issues between sire and carrier, but given the condition of the new spark you carry, I'd say the gestation could be short. How long have you and Optimus been. . .involved?'

"Not long," Hot Rod snapped.

"Easy," Ratchet said. "I know this is a shock. . ."

"No kidding," Hot Rod said. "Look, what are my options?"

"Such as?" Ratchet asked. "If you're thinking of termination, that is something both you and Optimus will have to discuss. . ."

"Whoa, that's not it at all," Hot Rod said. "I was talking about my duties. I don't have to be sidelined just because. . ."

"You will be pulled from active duty temporarily," Ratchet said. "Depending on how well you handle the gestation, I wouldn't be against something like monitor duty, just so you have something to keep you occupied. Not that you won't have your hands full learning how to deal with caring for a sparkling, you and Optimus both."

"Where is Optimus?" Hot Rod asked. "Not that I want to see him right now."

"In the brig," Ratchet said.

Hot Rod's jaw dropped, but he recovered quickly.

"Separate corners are good for both of you right now," Ratchet said. "Optimus needs time to consider the consequences of his actions, and as soon as I'm done here, he and I are going to have a talk about that. You need time to adjust to the fact you are carrying, and resulting from a relationship that is in its fledgling stages."

Hot Rod snorted at that.

"What?" Ratchet said, but he continued. "And you are both going to have to find a way to work through this, and if you care enough for each other to establish a formal union, like a bond, or just come to an agreement you can both live with."

"Are we done?" Hot Rod asked, sitting down on the edge of his berth.

"For now," Ratchet said. "I'll come see you in the morning."

88888

Optimus Prime perked up, hearing someone approach his cell. However, when he saw it was Ratchet, he went back to looking at the floor.

"You should know better," Ratchet said. "You were reckless."

"There was nothing reckless about it," Optimus answered.

"You bear the Matrix. You should have considered the risks, and now Hot Rod is paying the price," Ratchet said.

Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"He's not the one in the brig," he said.

"No, but he is confined to quarters, and not speaking to much of anyone," Ratchet said.

"Is he unharmed?"

"He took no damage from the fight, but he is very unhappy right now," Ratchet said.

"If I could talk to him. . ."

"I think you're the last being in existence he would like to be close to right now," Ratchet said.

Optimus decided to switch tactics.

"How is the sparkling?" he asked.

"Healthy, strong and remarkably well-developed for being so new," Ratchet said. "My question is have you given any thought yet to how you are going to make this right?"

Optimus frowned. "Make what right?"

Ratchet fought the urge to smack his forehead. Primus, Optimus could be dense sometimes.

"This situation," Ratchet said. "I can't expect you would do something like this and not take responsibility for it."

"I intend on taking full responsibility for my child when it is born," Optimus said.

"That's fine and everything, but what about its carrier and the time leading up to its emergence?" Ratchet said. "This is not going to be easy on Hot Rod, considering current circumstances, and it is his first time carrying."

"I will be there for him," Optimus said. "He deserves nothing less than my support."

"Yes, considering this is all your fault," Ratchet said, watching, wanting to gauge Optimus' reaction.

"I was not the only one involved in the creation of this sparkling," Optimus snapped, optics blazing. "And I was not the one who initiated our. . .relationship."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge in interest. Huh, so Hot Rod had pounced Optimus. Interesting.

"You do care then?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"Have you told Hot Rod this?"

"Not in so many words," Optimus said, suddenly looking at the floor.

"Optimus. . ."

"I don't care what you have to do, but make things right," Ratchet said. "Don't just ambush Hot Rod first thing when you get out of here, but give him a little space. Just a little. Do. Not. Push."

"I won't," Optimus said.

"Or smother," Ratchet said. "Hot Rod needs your support, not your protection, although I'm sure as Prime, every fiber of your being is screaming to protect what is yours, correct?"

"Yes," Optimus said.

"Optimus, in this, you're not Prime, but just Optimus," Ratchet said. "You're still Hot Rod's Prime, but. . ." He trailed off. They were going to have to figure things out on their own, and there was only going to be so much he could do as friend and medic.

"But?"

"Get some rest," Ratchet said. "You're going to need it."

88888

0800\. Hot Rod's door chimed. He rolled off the berth, walked over, hitting the release. He frowned, seeing his visitor. Optimus Prime.

"What are you doing here?" Hot Rod asked, stepping aside as the other mech entered.

"I came to see how you are," Optimus said.

"Peachy," Hot Rod said. "I'm fine. I don't want to talk to you right now, so. . ."

"We have plenty we need to talk about," Optimus said.

"I know," Hot Rod said. "But don't you have someone else to go bother right now?"

"You think I came here to 'bother' you?" Optimus asked. ""You're carrying my. . .our sparkling. A sparkling. New life. That's enough to preclude you from combat, or any active duty if Ratchet sees fit, and I'll back him up."  
"Your sparkling. That's the real issue here, isn't it?" Hot Rod asked. "I'm a warrior. What am I supposed to do?"

"If Megatron were to find out you're carrying, can you imagine what will happen? What he could do if it were revealed it was my offspring?" Optimus asked.

"Burn that bridge when we get there, as the humans say," Hot Rod said. "I know I'm going to be on light duty, if I'm lucky, then medical leave. Ratchet and I already had that talk."

And then nausea hit, just like it did the day before. He offlined his optics, trying to make the fluttering in his spark and tank go away, but it didn't. Hot Rod hit his knees, purging.

Optimus knelt down beside him, hand on his back, but Hot Rod sat up, pushing him away.

"Don't touch me," he said. "Get out."

Optimus stood, looking down at Hot Rod.

"I told you to leave," Hot Rod said.

Optimus left, shaken. He could understand Hot Rod's anger. Then the gravity of the situation set in. It was real. He was going to be a sire. And it seemed Hot Rod wanted nothing to do with him. He was Prime. It wouldn't have worked out anyway he reasoned. But he would still protect them. He could give them that. Losing the life he helped create, losing Hot Rod, the thought was enough to bring him to his knees. Optimus set a hand against the wall, trying to steady himself. He cycled his intakes, trying to get a grip. It would be fine. Ratchet was right. Hot Rod needed space and time. He needed to back off. Slow down. If he'd taken things slow to begin with, they would not be in this situation. He was reckless. He vented air in a sigh, standing up straight, turning around.

"Ratchet said I would probably find you here," Prowl said. "I'll have to tell him he was right. Just as soon as I return you to the brig."

"Speaking of the brig, where are Thundercracker and Skywarp?" Optimus asked.

"Enjoying your quarters," Prowl said. "C'mon." He grabbed Optimus by the arm, leading him back toward the brig.

"I hope you're kidding about my quarters," Optimus said.

"I am," Prowl said, lips turning up in a rare smile. "I just wanted to see what you would say. They're under guard, in empty crew quarters. Ratchet asked me to move them, and I did, considering he was insistent he talk to you in private."

Reaching the brig, Prowl shoved Optimus back into the cell he'd vacated not long before.

"Optimus, whatever is going on, you know you can always talk to me," Prowl said. "Or Jazz. It won't go any further."

"Thank you, Prowl," Optimus said.

88888

Ratchet locked down the med bay first thing upon entering that morning. He figured Prowl would take care of Optimus, as he'd warned the second in command. Right now, his concern was Starscream. He and the Seeker needed to have a little talk. And he knew the other mech was awake. He'd watched Starscream go back to feigning recharge when he entered the med bay.

"Just how much did you hear yesterday?" Ratchet asked.

"Enough," Starscream said, meeting the medic's gaze.

"I have your word you won't talk of what you witnessed?" Ratchet said.

"No one would believe me anyway," Starscream said. "Besides, who am I going to talk to you besides you, medic?"

"Good point," Ratchet muttered. "Get some rest. We'll talk later."

88888

The day dragged for Optimus Prime. He'd counted all the floor, ceiling and wall tiles, and had given up on counting again. He couldn't recharge another minute and was bored out of his mind. This time, when he heard footsteps, he didn't look forward to having a visitor. Ironhide walked up, pulled up a chair outside on the other side of the containment field, sitting down.

"You and I are gonna have that little talk I promised you yesterday," Ironhide said. "What was goin' on anyway? Why were you fightin' with Hot Rod? This ain't like you, so c'mon. You're not gettin' off easy, so talk."

"Ironhide, it's a personal matter, and. . ."

"Personal, my aft. You're Prime. Bots are gonna talk, no matter how much Ratchet threatens 'em," Ironhide said. "Must be somethin' if you were havin' it out in public with a subordinate."

Optimus figured the truth would be the best option, considering it was Ironhide, one of his oldest, most trusted friends. So he started talking.

"Hot Rod is suffering from a medical condition that is my fault," Optimus said.

"Huh?" Ironhide asked, confused. Medical condition? What medical condition. He started to think. . .optics widened.

"I'm going to be a sire," Optimus said.


	12. Chapter 12

Razor's Edge

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a short spin.

"What?" Ironhide asked through gritted denta.

"I'm going to be a sire," Optimus repeated.

"You sparked Hot Rod?" Ironhide said, trying to wrap his processor around the news.

"Yes," Optimus said.

Ironhide stood, pacing back and forth before coming to a stop, facing Optimus.

"Let me get this straight-you got involved with a subordinate, somebody you barely know, and now he's sparked?" Ironhide said.

"If you're going to lecture me about my recklessness, I've already received one from Ratchet," Optimus said.

"Oh, Ratchet is nothing compared to what I have to say," Ironhide said. "I'll add 'irresponsible' to the list. How's that sound? You're Prime. We're in the middle of a war. How are you gonna take care of a sparkling? Did you think about that?"

"I've had an entire day to think about it," Optimus said. "Have you anything further to add?

Ironhide knew he could go on-Optimus' choice of Hot Rod was something he could definitely find problems with, but he didn't say anything about that.

"The damage is done," he said. "You're gonna have to live with it. I guess the most important thing is you're happy, and the sparkling is healthy."

There. He could be diplomatic.

"Thank you," Optimus said.

88888

Prowl was quickly and quietly putting an end to the rumors flying around the Ark. He was letting Ratchet deal with the overt chatter when the medic bothered leaving the med bay. With Ultra Magnus and his unit back, there would be more to deal with. The second in command was not going to speculate on what was going on with Optimus, and he knew Hot Rod could probably use some company that wasn't Ratchet or Optimus. He commed Kup, telling the ancient mech to meet him in ops.

And Kup knew something was amiss when he stepped inside ops. It was quiet, but there was an undercurrent to it. Ops was never this quiet, even when Prowl or Ultra Magnus was in charge.

"What do you want?" Kup asked, leaning against the console beside Prowl's seat. "If this is about the reports from our supply run, I'm gonna have a little talk with Optimus about your timelines. . ."

"It has nothing to do with your report, and at the moment, it isn't a high priority," Prowl said.

Kup frowned, taken aback by Prowl's dismissal of a report.

"Where's Prime?" Kup asked, trying to be casual. "He know about this?"

"Incapacitated at the moment," Prowl said. "I suggest you go see Hot Rod."

"Why? What's he done now?" Kup said.

Prowl was silent a few seconds, an eternity for the second in command, which did not go unnoticed by Kup.

"Just go see him," Prowl continued. "He's in his quarters."

He was just being a good second in command, or trying. Optimus could explain his situation, whatever it was, to his mentor, when he was ready. And Ratchet hadn't yet given him clearance to release Optimus from the brig.

"Why is Optimus 'incapacitated?'" Kup asked.

Prowl sighed. "Go see Hot Rod," he said. "I think he could use a visit from you right now. Optimus has had all the company he needs, and is, as Ratchet said, 'cooling his jets.' You'll be apprised of the situation further when I have more details."

"Prowl, what in the Pit is going on around here?"

"I wish I knew," Prowl said.

88888

Hot Rod lay on his berth, staring at the ceiling, not moving. Moving was bad. He'd purge, and he had no desire to once again witness the color and consistency of the contents of his tanks. Ratchet was supposed to provide him with an energon mix that wouldn't make him purge, but the medic was busy with Starscream and the other Seekers. Except he wasn't expecting anyone when his door chimes went off, because Ratchet was going to make him come to the med bay for the energon, and his guest had damn sure better not be Optimus Prime.

"I don't want your sympathy, or you hovering, so get lost. . ." Hot Rod trailed off as he saw who as at his door. "Hi Kup. You're back early. How'd the trip go?"

"Just fine," Kup said. "Now what's this about sympathy or hovering?"

"Nothing," Hot Rod said. "Don't you have reports to write or something?"

"Prowl told me to come see you," Kup said.

"I'm fine," Hot Rod said. "So you don't have to stay."

Denial and faster than usual attempts at trying to remove him from the premises spoke volumes about how much he really needed to stay. Based upon those two factors, Hot Rod had done something monumentally stupid.

"Lad, what trouble are you in now?" Kup asked.

"None," Hot Rod said. "Just been taken off frontline duty temporarily."

"Who'd you tick off this time?"

Hot Rod glared. "It's got nothing to do with anything I did in the line of duty," he said. "I didn't disobey any orders, or break protocols. At least any I know about."

Unspoken boundaries he'd happily ignored. And so had his Prime, but he wasn't telling Kup that.

"So what did you do?" Kup asked.

"Nothing I'm ready to talk about," Hot Rod said.

"That bad, eh?"

"Depends on your definition of 'bad,'" Hot Rod said. "It's bad enough, I guess, but nothing I can do about it now."

"Bad enough your punishment is confinement to quarters and you're pulled from duty? Why not just throw you in the brig?" Kup said.

"I'm not the one being punished," Hot Rod said. "I just don't want to see anyone, or have to explain myself. I will when I'm ready. Oh wait, I might require permission to do that."

"Lad, you're not making any sense," Kup said.

"Kup, the past few days haven't made a whole lot of sense," Hot Rod said, scrubbing at his face.

"Lad, you can always talk to me," Kup said. "No matter how awful things might be. . ."

"I'm sparked," Hot Rod snapped. "There. Happy?"

"Well, that's monumental news, lad," Kup said. Monumental, indeed. Stupid? He'd get to the bottom of it.

"Aren't you going to ask who the sire is?"

"I figure that's your business," Kup said.

"It's Optimus," Hot Rod said.

Shuttered optics and silence were the only response.

"Oh lad. . ."

"I know it was stupid, and now I'm paying the consequences," Hot Rod said.

"It's not stupid if you care for each other," Kup said. "Right?"

Hot Rod didn't answer.

"Lad," Kup threatened.

"Got to get some rest," Hot Rod said. "Unless you want me to purge all over your feet."

"If you need anything, just comm me," Kup said. "You don't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks," Hot Rod said, suddenly finding himself in a hug from the old mech.

"Hot Rod, this is good news, though, lad," Kup said, smiling, pulling away, but keeping his hands on the other bot's shoulders. "Somebody new to tell my stories."

"You're gonna sparkling-sit," Hot Rod said.

"Count on it," Kup said. "Anything else before I go?"

"Just keep Springer busy, will you? I'm not ready tell him yet," Hot Rod said.

"I'll see what I can do," Kup said. "Get some rest now, and get me if you need anything. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, just where is Optimus?"  
"Brig," Hot Rod said.

"I think I'll go pay him a visit," Kup said. "See you later."

Hot Rod didn't answer, laying back down on his berth, and Kup let himself out. Primus, what the hell were Optimus and Hot Rod thinking? Hot Rod was impulsive, tended to go after what he wanted, and obviously he had. On the other hand, Optimus Prime wasn't stupid. He could be rash, on occasion, but he'd been tempered and honed over the millennia. Not that he couldn't be rash, especially where a loved one, or love was concerned. Maybe lust in Hot Rod's case. Oh Primus, was he really thinking that? Yes. He needed some high grade and a day to sleep it off.

Magnus to corral, and Springer to deal with. Springer he could handle. Maybe Prowl or Jazz would help with Magnus? He wasn't a rash one, and really didn't understand why someone would do something so impulsive as to pursue a relationship with someone he barely knew. Then again, he was Optimus' oldest friend. (Next to himself, of course. He'd known Orion, Dion and Ariel before they were the command trine.) Kup did understand, and was going to have a little talk with Optimus, and find out his side.

He'd deal with Magnus and Springer in the morning. The triple changer was probably with Arcee, and that was a good thing. He'd talk with the femme, let her know he needed her help keeping Springer in hand, and that she should see Hot Rod. Poor Springer. He was as good as bonded. Arcee only had to let him know he was hooked. The femme had talked with him more than once about the stupidity of his two adopted foundlings. They were fine until she came along, becoming rivals for her affection instead of settling down into a trine. Would've been good for all three, but apparently, Primus had other ideas. Well, Hot Rod and Springer were more like brothers than potential trine mates. They were almost as close as the twins.

And speaking of trines, he needed to check and see how Starscream and his brothers were doing, and see about debriefing the three. More work to do, and dealing with the eventuality of Megatron showing up and trying to take them all back. Also the issue of keeping him from finding out an Autobot was sparked with the child of the Prime. All in good time, Kup reflected.


End file.
